Warriors: The Shimmer of Gems
by MelodyPond638
Summary: These three cats are born in TopazClan. They grow up to find that there is a big battle coming up. These siblings have to reveal to their clan about this prophecy.
1. Alliances

TopazClan

 **Leader-**

Froststar: A white she-cat, with light blue eyes. Mates with Oakpelt. No kits.

 **Deputy-**

Oakpelt: A dark gray tom, with green eyes. Mates with Froststar. No kits. Scars on belly from Rogue Battle.

 **Medicine Cat-**

Fireblaze: Orange tabby tom, brown eyes, white paws. No mate. No kits.

 **Warriors-**

Olivepelt: A black tom, with teal eyes. Mates with Limefur.

Coppertail: Pale tortoiseshell she-cat, with green and yellow eyes. No mate.

Swanfeather: A white she-cat, with light blue eyes. Daughter of Froststar, no mate.

Coalcloud: Black tom, with yellow eyes, and a white-tipped tail. Mates with Rainflower. Son of Limefur.

 **Apprentices-**

Orchidpaw: White she-cat, with dark blue eyes. No mate. Daughter of Limefur.

Onepaw: Brown and white tabby tom, with yellow eyes. No mate. Son of Flatpelt. Scarred tail from Rogue Battle.

Riverpaw: Large, black, tabby tom, with green eyes. No mate. Son of Papercloud.

 **Queens-**

Rainflower: A black and white she-cat, with teal eyes. Mates with Coalcloud. (Mother of Shimmerkit, Starrykit, and Twilightkit)

Limefur: A blind white she-cat. Has dark blue eyes, Mates with Olivepelt. Retiring soon.

Flatpelt: Brown tortoiseshell she-cat, with yellow eyes. Close to retiring. Mates with Bramblepelt.

 **Elders-**

Bramblepelt: A pale tabby tom, with green eyes. Mates with Flatpelt.

Papercloud: Black and white she-cat, retired early due to failed eyesight. Has brown eyes, mate died in Rogue Battle.

RubyClan

 **Leader-**

Mousestar: Brown she-cat, with brown eyes. Has black ear tufts. No mate.

 **Deputy-**

Badgerclaw: Black and white tom, with yellow eyes, no mate.

 **Medicine cat-**

Mintear: Beautiful tortoiseshell, with yellow eyes. No mate.

 **Warriors-**

Pumpkinear: Orange tabby tom, with green eyes. Mates with Sparrowtail.

Batwing: Black tom, with scared ear and yellow eyes. No mate.

Sparrowtail: Fast, gray she-cat, with blue eyes. Mates with Pumpkinear.

Pinetail: Black and white she-cat. Has amber eyes. Mates with Oaktail.

Maplefur: Brown she-cat, with blue eyes. Has a big, white, neck tuft. Mates with Flypelt.

Oaktail: Dark gray tom, with green eyes. Mates with Pinetail.

 **Apprentices-**

Firpaw: Black tom, with green eyes. No mate.

Pondpaw: Small yellowish-grayish tom, with blue eyes. No mate.

 **Queens-**

Watercloud: Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mate died in the Rogue Battle. (Mother of Pondpaw)

Bushflower: Pretty tortoiseshell, with brown eyes, Mates with Lilyfur. (Mother of Lionkit, Tigerkit, Leopardkit.)

Dapplepelt: Black tortoiseshell, with a dappled coat and blue eyes, Mate died in the Rogue Battle. (Mother to Firpaw and Gingerkit)

 **Elders-**

Lilyfur: Gray tom with yellow eyes. Retired early due to twisted paw in the Rogue Battle. Mates with Bushflower.

OpalClan

 **Leader-**

Toadstar: Light brown pelt, with green eyes. A tom, and mates with Snowstorm.

 **Deputy-**

Honeyfur: Ginger she-cat, with amber eyes. Mates with Brackentail.

 **Medicine cat-**

Sootpelt: Golden brown tabby she-cat, with brown eyes. No mate.

 **Warriors-**

Patchtail: Light brown tom, with light blue eyes. Mates with Cherryflower.

Snowstorm: White she-cat, with yellow eyes. Mates with Toadstar.

Turtlepelt: Dark gray tom, with green eyes. Mates with Rosetail. Nose scar from Rogue Battle.

Cherryflower: Tortoiseshell she-cat, with a white belly and blue eyes. Mates with Patchtail.

Rosetail: Dark brown she-cat, with black stripes and yellow eyes. Mates with Turtlepelt.

 **Apprentices-**

Willowpaw: Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. No mate.

Thornpaw: A big, brown tom with black ear tufts, green eyes. No mate.

Rainpaw: A blue-gray she-cat, with teal eyes. No mate.

 **Queens-**

Beetlecloud: Dark gray she-cat, with dark blue eyes. Mate died by poisonous snake bite.

Petalfur: Light gray she-cat, with green eyes. Mate died in the Rogue Battle. Retiring soon. No kit anymore. Kit died by eagle attack.

 **Elders-**

Brakentail: Dark tabby tom, with blue eyes. Mates with Honeyfur. Eye scar from Rogue Battle.

Cinderstorm: Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. Has yellow eyes. Former medicine cat. No mate.

DiamondClan

 **Leader-**

Ashstar: Dark gray tom, with green eyes. Mates with Poppyface.

 **Deputy-**

Rocktail: Gray, with white stripes. Tom with yellow eyes. Shorter tail from Rogue Battle. No mate.

 **Medicine cat-**

Dewdrop: Spotted tortoiseshell she-cat, with blue eyes. Back scar from Rogue Battle. No mate.

 **Warriors-**

Iriscloud: White she-cat with yellow and brown eyes. Mates with Tigerstripe.

Tigerstripe: Orange tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Mates with Iriscloud.

Steelear: All black, gray ears, with yellow eyes. Tom with no mate.

Crestfur: Brown she-cat, with amber eyes. Has black and white splotches on chest. Mates with Eaglewing.

Fernwhisker: Pretty dappled she-cat, with blue eyes. No mate.

 **Apprentices-**

Birdpaw: Gray she-cat, white paws. Brown eyes and torn ear from Rogue Battle.

Smokepaw: Dark gray tom, teal eyes along with light gray tip tail.

Bluepaw: Blue-gray she-cat, with blue eyes and snow-white belly.

 **Queens-**

Poppyface: Tortoiseshell she-cat, with wise green eyes. Mates with Ashstar. (Mother of Blossomkit, Peachkit, and Hibiscuskit.)

 **Elders-**

Oakpelt: Pale ginger tom, with yellow eyes. Mates with Crowear. Along with Crowear, is the oldest cat in clan.

Eaglewing: Blind gray tom, with white-gray eyes. Has powerful legs. Mates with Crestfur. Retired early due to failed eyesight.

Crowear: Deaf brown she-cat, with green eyes. Mates with Oakpelt. Retired early due to no ears, by Rogue Battle. Along with Oakpelt, is oldest cat in clan. (Mother to Crestfur, and Poppyface.)


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _The first kit_ to enter the world was a black kit, with a white-tipped tail. The kit began mewling immediately, so Rainflower's mother, Papercloud, started licking furiously at the kit. She brushed her tongue against the flow of the soft kitten fur, to warm up the kit.

"Hey, that looks like me!" Coalcloud exclaimed.

Rainflower soon kitted to two other kits, also black, but with white splotches, and the youngest one all black with white stripes. This time, Coalcloud's parents rushed in. Olivepelt and Limefur began licking the new, two kits.

"Congratulations, the all black one is a she-cat, and the the splotched one is a tom. The striped on is a she-cat." Fireblaze returned with borage leaves. He chewed the leaves up, then spat it down for Rainflower to eat.

"Eat it, it will help with the milk."

Rainflower twisted her head around, lapping up the leaves. She grimaced at the foul taste. The kits then squirmed towards their mother, then started drinking milk. Rainflower gave Fireblaze a grateful glance. Coalcloud padded out of the nursery, then returning with a vole clamped in his jaws.  
"You hungry?" Coalcloud asked Rainflower, though muffled by the vole in his jaws.

Rainflower jerked her head to look at him, with angry eyes. Then realizing it was her mate, her eyes turned soft. "I would prefer a squirrel now, and more than ever, a rabbit." Rainflower demanded, jokingly.

Coalcloud looked heartbroken for a heartbeat, but noticing her joking eyes, he relaxed. "I shouldn't argue with a pregnant cat, I guess." Coalcloud padded out of the nursery, then returning with a rabbit.

Rainflower gave Coalcloud a grateful lick on the cheek, when he placed the rabbit next to her head. She tore off flesh and started chewing.

After a moment, she swallowed the last bite of rabbit.

The kits kept nursing, drinking their mother's warm milk.

"What are you going to name them?" Fireblaze broke the silence.

Rainflower studied the kits for a few heartbeats, then replied, "The all black one Shimmerkit, and the splotched one Starrykit."

She studied the last one longer, then spoke again. "The youngest one is Twilightkit."

"Why did you name them all those names?" Coalcloud asked, confused.

Rainflower looked at him lovingly and said, "My first kit was named Shimmerkit because when I saw his eyes the first time, I saw the shimmer in them. Starrykit was named because when he was drinking my milk for the first time, I looked up and the first thing I saw was the starry sky, though the roof cracks. I named the youngest one Twilightkit because she was born during twilight."

Coalcloud had the expression as if he understood. He flicked his tail onto Twilightkit, then licked the kit's head.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Rainflower asked Coalcloud.

Coalcloud nodded. "I will go get more moss, since there isn't enough here." Coalcloud trotted away, soon returning with new moss. He lay the moss down next to Rainflower and her kits. Rainflower clawed the moss closer to her moss, which Shimmerkit's tail swiped it a little sideways. Starrykit continued drinking, though his little paws kneaded her belly. Coalcloud nested in his bedding, along with Rainflower and his kits by his side, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and the kits soon grew older and more tough.

"Come catch me!" Shimmerkit skipped across the camp, with Starrykit beside her.

"Wait!" Twilightkit yelled at them, sprinting after her older siblings. Rainflower stood at the entrance of the nursery, watching her kits play. Coalcloud came up beside her, nuzzling his muzzle on her cheek.

"I better tell Froststar that they're ready to become apprentices," Coalcloud whispered to Rainflower. Rainflower returned a nod, and gestured him to go ahead. Coalcloud squeezed past Crowear, who was scolding Twilightkit for bumping into her. Coalcloud went into Froststar's den.

"Whats going on?" Froststar asked, without turning around to face Coalcloud.

"Rainflower and I, our kits are ready to become apprentices. Did you forget?" Coalcloud asked.

"Oh! I did forget! I lost track of time. I'll be out there in a moment," Froststar replied, the standing up and fixing her bedding. Coalcloud backed out of the den, then gathered his kits in a group. Froststar stepped out of her den, then padded towards the ledge.

"May all cats old enough to travel to Island Pool, join here below LedgeRock for a clan meeting!" She shouted at her clan, at the top of her lungs. At once, all cats were already at the ledge, waiting.

"Shimmerkit, Starrykit, and Twilightkit, please step forwards."

Shimmerkit, Starrykit, and Twilightkit climbed onto the ledge, and in front of Froststar.

"You have reached six moons, and you are ready to begin your apprentice training. From now on, you all will be known as Shimmerpaw, Starrypaw, and Twilightkit. StarClan will grant you bravery in your apprentice moons."

They exchanged excited glances with each other.

"Swanfeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Shimmerpaw. Swanfeather, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and kindness. Do your best to pass on these qualities to Shimmerpaw."

Swanfeather stepped forwards, and rested her tail on Shimmerpaw's shoulder. They touched noses, then walked back down with each other.

"Olivepelt, you are ready for your second apprentice, since Coppertail has become a warrior. You will be mentor to Starrypaw. Olivepelt, you taught Coppertail to become a great warrior, so please do the same with Starrypaw."

Olivepelt repeated what Swanfeather did with Shimmerpaw, except with Starrypaw. They sat down below the ledge once more.

"Oakpelt," Froststar glanced at her mate, and deputy. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Twilightpaw. You have served as a wonderful deputy, so you should pass down traits of your loyalty and forethought down to Twilightpaw."

Once all apprentices were finished with their ceremony, they went to sleep, because it was late now.


	4. Chapter 3

_The leaves rustled lightly_ as Shimmerpaw stepped into the forest. _I have to show Swanfeather that I'm a good apprentice,_ she thought, carefully stepping around a pile of dry leaves. She shoved her nose in the air, sniffing for prey.

 _Water vole!_ Shimmerpaw slithered through the grass, meeting the lake mouth. Shimmerpaw remembered all that Swanfeather has taught her. She stepped into the open.

The water vole was eating a piece of green, with its back facing Shimmerpaw. Shimmerpaw dropped into a hunters crouch, then stalked towards the prey.

When Shimmerpaw got close enough, she pounced.

She missed the body, but caught its tail. _Got you!_ The vole tried to run away into the water, but its tail was caught in Shimmerpaw's forepaw. Shimmerpaw bit the vole's neck, cutting off the quiet screech.

She held the vole up high in pride.

Shimmerpaw buried the vole beside the reeds, which was what the vole was eating.

"Shimmerpaw?" Came a shout in the distance.

"Yes?" Shimmerpaw shouted back. She recognized the voice to Swanfeather.

"Did you catch anything yet?"

"A water vole!"

"Good job! Keep hunting, I will meet you at the Gorge Tree after a while!"

Shimmerpaw went back into hunting.

After sniffing a while longer, she caught a whiff of squirrel. She stalked the scent for a few tail-lengths. When she got to the tree where the scent was coming from, she looked up. The squirrel fortunately didn't see her. It was busy eating a tree nut.

Suddenly, Shimmerpaw sprinted up the trunk, the caught the squirrel's hanging tail. _Why do I always get the tail?_

The squirrel screeched, and got dragged down the tree by Shimmerpaw.

Shimmerpaw sliced her claw across the squirrel's belly, cutting off the ear bleeding screech.

With the squirrel in her mouth, she padded back to the water vole she buried.

Shimmerpaw buried the squirrel back at Gorge Tree.

Shimmerpaw went and fetched the water vole again, and trotted back to Gorge Tree.

"Good catch!" Swanfeather was waiting for her, with the squirrel that Shimmerpaw had caught and buried.

"Thanks!" Shimmerpaw looked at Swanfeather's little prey pile, containing a rabbit and two mice.

"You look like you had a good catch too!" Shimmerpaw complimented.

"Yep! Lets go back to camp," Swanfeather picked up her prey. Shimmerpaw picked hers up, and together they went back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4

Twilightpaw stepped out of Froststar's den, with Froststar following.

"May all cats old enough to travel to Island Pool, join here below LedgeRock for a clan meeting!" Froststar yowled.

Immediately, all cats were already there.

"Twilightpaw wishes to become a medicine cat apprentice. So, Oakpelt will no longer be her mentor. Twilightpaw will now have Fireblaze as a mentor. Everybody, welcome Twilightpaw as a medicine cat apprentice!" Froststar exclaimed.

Twilightpaw heard murmurs spread across the group of cats.

Fireblaze stepped forwards, touching noses with her.

"I'm glad you chose to be my apprentice," Twilightpaw heard him whisper in her ear.

"Clan dismissed!" Froststar leaped down the ledge. Twilightpaw saw her disappear into the shadows.

Twilightpaw followed Fireblaze into his den. The aroma of mint overflowed her.

"I will teach you about the herbs."

Twilightpaw nodded.

"Borage Leaves – Increases milk in queens. Brings down fevers.

Burdock Root – Applied to bites. Cures infections.

Catmint – Remedy for greencough.

Chervil – Applied to wounds. It's leaves cure infections, it's roots help bellyaches.

Cobwebs – Stops bleeding.

Coltsfoot – Helps shortness of breath.

Comfrey – Sooths wounds. Mends broken bones.

Dock – Soothes scratches. Leaves make fur slippery.

Dried Oak Leaf – Stops infections.

Feverfew – Cools down body temperatures for cats who have fevers or chills.

Goldenrod – Applied to wounds.

Honey – Soothes throats.

Horsetail – Treats infected wounds.

Juniper Berries – Soothes bellyaches. Helps with troubles breathing.

Lavender – Cure's fevers.

Marigold – Stops infections.

Mouse Bile – Used to remove ticks.

Poppy Seeds – Soothes shock, distress, and eases pain. DO NOT FEED TO KITS.

Stinging Nettle – Dispels poison. Brings down swelling.

Tansy – Cures cough.

Thyme – Calms anxiety and frayed nerves.

Watermint – Helps bellyache.

Wild garlic – Prevents infections.

Yarrow – Applied to wounds. Prevents infections. Expels poison. If swallowed, will make a cat vomit.

Adder Barrack – Helps toothache.

Alfalfa – Prevents tooth decay.

Aloe Vera – Treats burns and skin problems.

Blessed Thistle – Strengthens heart & lungs; Increases circulation.

Bramble Twigs – Helps to sleep.

Broom Malice Poultices – Apply to open wounds.

Celandine – Strengthens weak eyes.

Chamomile – Gives physical strength.

Echinacia – Eases infection.

Ferns – Used to clean out wounds.

Ginger – Used for asthma and coughs.

Hawthorne berries – Treats heart burns and indigestion.

Huckleberry – Relives muscle pain.

Ivy – Calms down body.

Daisy leaves – Soothes aching joints.

Dandelion leaves – Calms a cat of nervous breakdown or shock.

Goosegrass – Also stops bleeding.

Parsley – Stops the initial flow of milk in nursing queens.

Raspberry leaves – Eases pain during a queen's kitting."

Fireblaze listed down all of the herbs.

Twilightpaw tried to memorize all the herbs.

"I got it!" Twilightpaw's eyes fluttered close after she said it, because she was super tired. She quickly drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ouch!" Bramblepelt winced.

"What's wrong?" Twilightpaw asked.

"I got a thorn stuck in my paw!" Bramblepelt replied.

"Ok..." Twilightpaw pulled the thorn out of his paw.

"Eek! Careful!" Bramblepelt scolded.

"Sorry." Twilightpaw murmured underneath her breath.

Twilightpaw wrestled some marigold tangled. She chewed it up and rubbed it on the wound.

Bramblepelt grimaced at the sting.

She also rubbed on some yarrow. Twilightpaw then wrapped up Bramblepelt's paw in cobwebs.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he left the den. He was stopped by Fireblaze

"Good job," Fireblaze said as he studied Bramblepelt's paw.

Bramblepelt grumbled and swiped his paw out of Fireblaze's sight.

"Such a grumpy elder," Twilightpaw exclaimed. Fireblaze nodded in agreement.

"You're learning quick!" Fireblaze praised her.

Twilightpaw blushed in embarrassment.

"Go rest." Fireblaze gestured her to leave.

"Thanks." Twilightpaw fell asleep.

When she woke up, Fireblaze was gone.

There was yowls and hisses outside.

Twilightpaw moved outside. There was her clanmates, fighting with other strange cats.

"What happened?" She asked Fireblaze, who was standing outside the den, tending to some wounds.

"Rogues!" Was his only reply.

Without asking anymore, Twilightpaw rushed in and out of the den, with jawfuls of goldenrod.

When she got out, she noticed that not only just TopazClan was fighting. There were groups of DiamondClan, RubyClan, and OpalClan.

Twilightpaw asked Fireblaze which cats are on which team.

"Our clan, plus Badgerclaw, Sparrowtail, and Pumpkinear from RubyClan. Toadstar, Willowpaw, and Patchtail from OpalClan are also on our team. From DiamondClan is Rocktail, Dewdrop, Dewdrop is the medicine cat. She has come to help tend to wounds. From DiamondClan is also Iriscloud and Smokepaw." Fireblaze replied.

Twilightpaw soaked in all the information.

Before she could talk again, Dewdrop sprinted past her, ruffling Twilightpaw's fur, into the medicine den. She reappeared with a jawful of yarrow and cobwebs. Badgerclaw limped to Twilightpaw. His forepaw was bleeding.

"H-h-help me!"


End file.
